Cullens, meet Harry Potter
by Alice4Ever
Summary: When Bella discovers that the Cullens are moving, she gets mad, and wanting to scare her sibblings she uses her "powers", but they aren't powers that a normal vamp should have. Posted under HP and Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to try and do a Twilight and Harry Potter story. I really don't think that I will finish it or be any that good, ****but I'll**** try it anyway. I think that the first part of the story will be in the Cullen's point of view, then I think that I will switch to Harry's, then as they meet, I'll switch to the third person. I really don't know about any of this but… just as FYI thoughts will be in **_**Italics**_** And when I bold something, then it is some FYI about the story.**

Cullen's POV

The Cullen children are sitting in the living room, in their huge house in Forks. **Three weeks before, **

**Edward changed Bella into a vampire**** after the wedding****; Bell has the power to have the power to take a vamp'****s power **

**by****touching them. The power Bella has almost multiplies so Bella has it and the vamp who she took **

**the****power from. She is also immune to human blood. ****Bella has the power of Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Jane, because she really didn't like ****Aro's**** power so she wouldn't touch him.**** Bella, once she takes the power from a vamp is now immune to that power (well all except Alice.)**

_I really hope that Bella will be ok with the move. How should I tell her, should I just come outright and say "Bella we are leaving Forks, and America"…… no that would be too tackles. I think that I will__ –Edward thought_

Bella now was listening to all the thoughts of her siblings, heard the thought of Edward.

Bella jumped up from the couch where she was sitting between Edward, and Alice. And yelled "EDWARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"

Edward was momentarily confused about what had happened. Then realizing, he became if possible, even whiter that what he was.

"O, Bella I'm sorry, I forgot, that you could read my mind" Pleaded Edward.

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THAT WE WOULD BE LEAVING FORKS?!" Bella screamed, and as she screamed, everyone in the room started to get mad, because of Bella's powers. And Jasper realizing what was happening, immediately, sent a calming vibes around the room. It didn't help Bella, but it stopped everyone else from succumbing to Bella's anger. Edward got up to try and calm Bella down, but Bella shook him off and ran up to her and Edward's room.

In the living room, Edward looked imploringly at Alice, Alice knowing what Edward was thinking, came over and put her arms around him in a hug. "It's ok Edward, it is all our faults. We should have told her a long time ago, when Carlisle and Esme first told us. I so sorry though." Emmett came over to Edward, and put his arms around him too, "we have all done really stupid things with our wives. Its ok, she'll get over it." Before Edward knew it, everyone was hugging him and telling him that it would be ok. "Ok, now until Bella comes down, I think that we should go Hunting!" exclaimed Emmett. "Emmett, do you always have to ruin a nice family moment?" stated Alice

In Bella's room, Bella was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands . _Why didn't they tell me? At least why didn't Edward tell me. I thought that he trusted me? Maybe __her__ really doesn't. _Bella then heard a lot of thoughts directed at her at once. _How does Edward deal with this all day? I can turn my powers off and on, but imagine having to listen to this all day. I don't understand how he deals with this. _From all her sibling's thoughts, she found out that they were all really mad at themselves and they were going out to hunt. Bella decided to go and scare her sibling's with her new powers that she had just found out that she had.

**Hoped you liked that, and please review, because if you don't I won't know if people like that story, and I'll stop writing it, so please review. And I have the next chapter already written, so I'll post it if I get at least 1 review telling me how I am doing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my new chapter, and thank you to the people who reviewed. Love you **** Anyway, on with the story! **

The last chapter ended with Bella going to try and scare her siblings with her new powers.

Bella got up from her bed, and focused on her siblings with all her concentration. Then she thought _I really want to go see what they are doing. _With a loud "crack" Bella disappeared from her room, and appeared in the clearing where her siblings were all eating deer. As soon as she appeared, they dropped their deer, and it vampires could have fainted, they all would. When Bella saw their faces she started laughing so hard, she couldn't "breathe". As soon as Bella could talk (which was a long while) she said "you should have seen your faces, it was priceless, I really wish that I had a camera for that! Edward for my next birthday, that's what you can get me!" Bella struggled out because she was still laughing pretty hard. Edward walked up to Bella, and simply stared at her. Alice who recovered first, stammered "Bella…h...how….did you….get here?" " Well I concentrated on what you looked like and thought that I wanted to see what you are doing, and with a crack I appeared here, in this clearing, where you guys are" Edward who finally recovered walked over to Bella and said "Bella, how long have you been able to do this?" "Well, remember the time when you challenged me to that race awhile back" Bella waited till Edward nodded, then continued "well remember how I was losing and you thought that you where going to win, and when you got to the finish line I was already there? Well I knew that I was going to lose, and the whole while I was concentrating on the finish line, and I thought about how much I would like to be there at the end, and with a crack, I was at the finish line." After Bella finished, her siblings just stared at her. Edward who seemed to recover first said aloud "I think that we should take Bella to Carlisle, and see what he thinks about her." Everyone seemed to agree, so they took Bella home to see Carlisle.

When they walked into the dining room where he and Esme were watching TV, the parents both looked and saw the worried faces of their children. Carlisle asked what was wrong. "Well, we discovered that…um…well, Bella has like a..a..power type thing. But I know that it isn't a power because I have NEVER seen anything like it before." Edward said. With every word, Carlisle became more worried. And after Edward finished, Carlisle has a thoughtful look on his face. Bella feeling Carlisle's worry because of her power, said "what do you think it is? I didn't know what I was doing was bad, I'm sorry, I'll try not to do that, or anything else like that again." "Bella what do you mean anything like this again? Can you do more things like this?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked at him with a sheepish look in her face. "Well….. I…..um….well, yea I can do more things like that." replied Bella with that same sheepish look on her face. "What can you do" asked Carlisle interestedly. "I can levitate things" and as she said that she made Edward float above the ground. "BELLA PUT ME DOWN!" Edward screamed scared. "And I can make this shield", and at this Bella concentrated and a slightly opaque shield appeared in front of her. She continued in this manor and she could transfigure a multitude of things, which included Edward turning into a horse. At this Emmett laughed so had that he nearly peed his pants. Bella could also "call" a lot of things to her.

After finally stopping finding out what Bella could do Carlisle retreated into his study, and left his children in the living room. Esme went into her garden to take care of her plants. In the living room Emmett came up to Bella and put his arm around her and said "you know what, I think that Edward looked good as a horse, but I think that he would look better as an ass." With that statement, everyone stared to laugh, well except Edward, and her growled and went to run at Emmett and tackle him. Bella knew what Edward was going to because she saw what he was thinking and before he could touch Emmett Bella put up her shield. "Little bro, that I think what extremely embarrassing for you." Edward tried to pounce on Emmett again, but Bella who knew what was going to happen, kept her shield up.

"Boys please stop" exclaimed Bella, and trying to distract them asked "so, you never really got to tell me, where are we moving exactly?"

Alice knowing what Bella was trying to do said "Edward, I think that you should tell Bella"

Edward and Emmett were successfully distracted, and sat down on the couch that they had just vacated, and Edward told Bella to come sit next to him. "Well we are going to…." He began

To be continued.


	3. AN 2

I'm mad u didn't update!! Only a author's note! Ugh!

Okay, so, maybe you should have Harry be like, 18, or the same age as what

the Cullens supposedly are... OKEYDOKE THEN! I'll be waiting for an update!

Toodlydoo!

The Kindergartener

ok i think Harry and Hermione shoulud be maried and they should be at less

20 or 25 i think will i hope you update soon

-xxpatixx

Okay, here's my idea. Ginny and Harry should NOT be married, but Harry is

trying to get engaged to her. But then Bella walks into the picture and Harry

falls for her. Harry can't choose who he likes more and everyone's annoyed so

the vampires take on the wizards. What do you think?

-RandomUser674

i think harry should be in his third year this story is great i luv it please

write more

-Artichokegirl

What I will do

-Harry won't be married, but will be in love with Hermione and Ginny, so doesn't know who to choose.

Ty xxpatixx and RandomUser674 for a combination of their ideas

-I think that harry will be 17 cause he will going to be out of school, but still be in school with all his friends.

Ty The Kindergartener

Artichokegirl, im sry but I really think that third year wont work out with what Im trying to do, but I put it to 17 because I think that it would work.

Ty everyone for their ideas, and I am REALLY sorry that this is another AN, but I needed to do this to get your ideas. Ty to everyone who reviewed! Love ya! And Ill be coming home from my vacation, and it's a long plane ride, so ill be able to get a couple chapters written, then update them.


	4. Chapter 3

Last Time- Edward and Emmett were successfully distracted, and sat down on the couch that they had just vacated, and Edward told Bella to come sit next to him. "Well we are going to…." He began

**Thank you ****for everyone responding to my survey thing****!!! P.S Harry will be entering the story soon! Please tell me if you want the story in the view of Harry before he meets the Cullens, or should I just keep switching off when Harry meets the Cullens.**

Well we are going to….well… Edward stammered. "Edward, just spit it out I promise that I won't get mad at you." Bella cut off Edward. "Ok, we are going to move out of the country to Britain."

"Britain!" Bella screeched. "Edward, do you mean as in Great Britain? Please tell me that that isn't true!"

Edward looked at Bella with a look that said I am really sorry Bella, but that is true.

Bella looked at Edward and simply said "I need to die"

Edward gaped at her.

"No, not like that Edward, I mean that I need to fake my death for my family. They need to know that I am never coming back. Edward, please stop looking at me like that! And no, I won't miss Jake. You forgot that I can read your mind silly!" After saying this Bella went over and Kissed Edward so much so that Jasper had to leave the room because of all the emotions.

After about five minutes in this manner, Bella and Edward broke apart. Edward looked deeply into Bella's eyes as if trying to read her mind. "Edward, what do you have to tell me" Bella asked in a warning tone.

Well….er….weareleavingforBritaintomorrow" Edward finished in one breath.

Bella took a deep breath, "Ok" Bella started unsurely. "Emmett, how fast do you think it would take you to get a car, and with Rose's help, make it fast enough so that when I drive it into the tree and make a huge explosion so big that it would look like my body got burnt?"

With each word Bella spoke, Emmett's eyes got bigger, and by the time Bella finished he looked like his birthday would be coming early.

"Yes!" Emmett cried "I will have everything done by 10 tonight, and I will even drive the car into a tree for you! Gee thanks Bella, you know how much I like this type of things."

"You go for it, I know that you will do a great job." Bella stated with a smirk. And paused as if listening to something far away. "And no you cannot trick Jake to going in the car"

Emmett looked startled. And Bella sensing his shock, she added "I can hear you, remember?" Bella said while tapping her temple.

Then Bella skipped over to Edward, and took him by the hand, and dragging him out of the room told him "Come on silly, we need to go and pack!" And as an afterthought stated "Alice, tonight I think that I need to go out and get something to wear!"

Alice heard this and called up to Bella "Ok Bella and thank you SO SO SO much for letting me take you out shopping willingly. It is such a joy not for me and Rose to drag you out! And we will make it fun! Tell me when you are finished packing, then you me and Rose will all go out tomorrow and get something to buy."

With that Bella and Edward ran up to their room to start to pack. And as soon as Bella and Edward left the room, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice went into the basement and are planning Bella's "death".

**Guys I am like SO sorry that I didn't update this sooner like I said that I would. I was having problems with the internet on my computer. So I'll try and get the next chapter up this week, because I didn't know how I wanted to say what I needed to say, so I couldn't write what I think that I would have written. So if anyone would like ****anything**** in this story please tell me. And please reply to the question that I asked you above! And thank you again for the reviews that I got! It really helps me to write faster!!!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N- I'm really sorry that I couldn't update. I just got this idea, and I decided to write on it. I hope that you will like this cause I'm not too sure of this chapter, but… and please please review!! They are greatly appreciated! Love u ppl, and I'll try to update ASAP. **

**And just to warn you now, I think that I'm going to change Bella's birthday (wow that was a big hint) and if any of you smart people out there figure it out, and you want me to confirm it, send me a private message telling me what it is.)**

**And just as an FYI- **

'**Thinking inside some one's head'**

"**Talking" **

_**This is something that you will find out in the next chapter…… **_

**And as another FYI Bella discovered that she could talk to people using thoughts.**

**Now I'm going to skip two weeks into the future, I really didn't know what to write to cover the leaving Forks so I'll tell you in a nutshell, Bell was proclaimed dead by the police, after a horrible car accident and Edward was said that he died with her. Charlie is fine now that he "saw Bella's ghost" (not) Bella didn't like how Charlie was dealing with her death so she "popped-by" and told Charlie that everything was going to be alright. **

**Now that to Forks Bella and Edward were dead, they are now on the plane going to Britain.**

**Enough of my rambling, and on with the story!**

"We will be beginning our descent shortly, so please fasten your seat-belts" a voice issued from the speakers.

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed. And with that he fasted his seat belt. After he had fastened it he looked back to the bathroom where he had just stopped looking because he had to put on his seatbelt. After looking he pouted because the "big" blond women he had been staring at while in line for the bathroom sat down and buckled up.

"Emmet, I just want to tell you how lucky you are that Edward and I are the only ones that can hear thoughts. If Rose had this ability, you wouldn't be ABLE to see" Bella told him while barley containing her laughter. 'Actually I pity you, you should see the look on Rose's face' Bella told Emmett inside his head.

Rose looked over at Emmett with a scowl on her face. Emmett cowered cause she NEVER got mad at him. "Yes you are correct sister; Emmett is SO lucky that I do not have to ability to hear his thoughts. Because if I could hear his thoughts, he would be a very dead vampire by now." Rose told Emmett in her most deadly tone of voice.

'Bella would you mind telling me what he was thinking?' Rose asked mentally.

'He was thinking of the girl sitting a couple seats in front of us with the blond hair and big boobs, what she would look like without any clothes on.' Bella told her sister with a mental chuckle.

'Yes he is quite lucky that I cannot read thoughts, because he would be dead by now.' Rose told Bella causally. 'But I think that I will ignore him, and see what he does to gain back my "trust", I think that this will be very fun to see what he will do' Rose said as an afterthought.

Edward smirked after what Rose said. (**A/N yes when people talk to Bella through thoughts Edward can still hear them.) **

Bella saw the smirk "you better not be getting any ideas Edward, because with my new found skills I can make even a tough vampire like yourself hurt." Bella told him in a quiet voice

"That isn't what I meant love was just thinking of how Emmett made fun of me when you got mad when I told you that we were moving. I cannot wait to torment him about Rose." Edward told Bella in a loving voice. With that he smirked again at Emmett who of coarse heard and was looking at Emmett with an awed face.

'Edward, you wouldn't im your brother!' Emmett thought to Edward. And with that the boys stared arguing out loud because Edward couldn't transmit his thoughts like Bella could.

Bella rolled her eyes, and turned around in her seat and joined in the conversation with Rose and Alice about all the places that they would stop and shop at first once they reached Britain. **(A/N when Bella was changed she lost most of her memories and with that she forgot that she didn't like to shop and Alice and Rose "forgot" to tell her that she didn't like to shop, so now she loves to shop and goes whenever she can along with Rose and Alice.) **

"We have just landed; please wait till we have stopped in the terminal before debarking" Issued the voice from the speakers once again.

"ooo I can't wait till we land so we can see our new house and then scout around for the best places to shop" Alice squealed.

Bella, Rose and Alice then stared their conversation back up again after stopping to hear the announcement. Now they were talking about what they would color their rooms once they had gotten to the house.

Edward and Emmett were arguing about god only knows what, and Jasper had joined in a long time ago.

Carlisle and Esme looked at their children and side, there was never going to be another moment of peace in the house ever again.

"We have stopped, now you may unbuckle and we wish you a great stay in Britain." The lady's voice issued again from the speakers on the plane.

The Cullens hurriedly unbuckled, and got up and existed the plane. They didn't have anything with them on the plane because it was already sent ahead in a private plane that they had rented to take all their belongings.

As they stepped out of the plane and entered the terminal, the smell of human blood was over whelming. For safety, Bella using her power she quickly masked the smell of human blood, using one of her many powers. The masking of human blood saved Bella and Jasper many times because both of their controls over the blood still had to be perfected.

Jasper looked over at Bella with a thankful look and said "thank you, I was just about to go after a human, and we all know that would not be a good thing" Jasper said in an under tone so no humans would be able to hear him.

As Bella looked out in the terminal to see about how many people where there, because the smell was really strong, she saw a small mass of people. With a closer look, she saw that there were photographers surrounding someone, and taking a lot of pictures. The rest of the Cullens who had noticed the group of people, moved closer to get a better look.

Edward and Bella who had the ability to hear thoughts, strained to hear someone thinking about who was in the middle of all those people. After some searching they heard some man think 'stupid muggle photographers, I have to protect the prime minister, and they keep making it very hard because I don't know if they are Death Eaters in disguise or not.'

Edward and Bella stared at each other, they had no clue what muggles of Death Eaters were, but they found out who was in the center of the mob. They told their family what they had heard. After telling them about muggles and Death Eaters, everyone looked expectantly at Carlisle, thinking that he had heard about or knew what muggles and Death Eaters were. But after thinking for a while, he told them that he had never even heard the terms before.

Bella turned back to the crowd who was moving away, and through a small brake in the mob, she saw a tall, dark man wearing an expensive looking suit, with a multi-colored light surrounding him. Bella stared, at the man who appeared to be one of the minister's body guards.

Edward turning around to see what Bella was doing, saw her staring at the man and thought 'Bella please stop staring, that is rude.'

Bella was confused, 'Edward, how can you not stare at him, he is surrounded by those weird multi-colored lights.'

'Bella darling, there is nothing surrounding that man, and now look he turned around and is staring at us.' Edward thought to her.

Bella using her powers to concentrate on hearing what that man was thinking, because he had turned around and was staring at her weirdly, after a second, she had located his thoughts, and was listening to just him and couldn't hear anything else.

'Why is that girl over there staring at me weird? It is kind of creepy' the mysterious man was thinking.

Bella hearing the man think this she quickly turned away.

The man must have noticed this because he thought 'wow that was most defiantly weird, I was thinking of that girl and how she was staring at me, and then she turned away. Hmm, maybe she is a ligemancy, **(A/N I know that Occlumency and ligemancy are spelled wrong, so can anyone tell me, right now I don't have access to a HP book) **no she can't be she is a muggle…….'

Bell felt something weird going on inside the man's head. I was almost like he was trying to put up a wall, but the wall however, had no effect on Bella.

'Yup, my Occlumency walls are at full strength, I think that I was just imagining things, or was that a coincidence? No she cant be inside my head, not even Dumbledore can enter my mind without my knowledge. I would at least know if she was inside my head.'

(This whole "scene" in the man's head took all of about 1 min)

Bella, looking back at the man because now he was thinking about the minister's safety thought that it was safe to look back at him, and she saw him quickly exiting through the doors. Bella not wanting to lose the man, and to find out about all the things that he was talking about, she dragged Edward along with her, and together they moved quickly and silently through the airport.

After Bella and Edward were outside, the saw the man and the people who were with him, so they sped up so they were near the man but far enough away that the man would not suspect that they were following him. Bella and Edward followed the man till they got to, what they guessed was the prime minister's house, because the man followed the minister in and didn't reappear for some time. They were there till what Edward guessed was about 7:30. The man who they were following earlier came out of the house, and started walking down the street. Bella focused on the man in order to read his thoughts.

'Is someone following me? It sure feels like someone is, but I don't hear anyone, so maybe not.'

Bella could feel (using her powers that she got from Jasper) that the man was nervous and wary, and incredibly on her guard. So, not wanting to get caught, Bella used her new powers that were almost like magic and turned both herself and Edward invisible. It was just in time too, because at human speed, the man turned around to see if he was being followed. Bella and then Edward started to read his mind again.

'I could have sworn that I felt someone using magic.' He thought.

Bella and Edward what he could not figure out what he meant by that statement. But before they finished thinking about what it could possibly mean, they heard the man saying some words, which Edward and Bella recognized as Latin because Edward taught Bella a few languages after Bella was turned into a vampire. And since vampires were much smarter, and could remember everything that ever happened when they wanted, Bella had learned almost 20 languages in a matter of two weeks.

The man mumbled something that sounded (when translated) reveal. Bella was afraid that the magic that she used to make her and Edward would stop working. But to Edward's, Bella's surprise nothing happened. The man however, felt relieved.

Bella and Edward were happy that nothing could affect this form of turning invisible that Bella used on them. They were also happy that the man couldn't see them because they knew that there was something special about him in a really weird creepy way.

Bella thought that it was best that she kept reading his mind and reading his emotions.

'Well know that I think that no muggles are watching me' he quickly went behind a bush and made a popping noise and when Edward and Bella went to see what was the matter, they saw that the man had disappeared.

Bella however saw in the man's mind where he was headed. Wanting to scare Edward, she grabbed his arm and she pictured the place that the man was thinking of and using her new found powers of disappearing and reappearing, Bella left the street that the prime minister's house was on with a small little "pop", that could only be heard by Bella and Edward who were vampires.

Bella and Edward found themselves on a dark street lined with buildings that had seen better days. Bella and Edward, using their heighten vampire sight; they saw the man whom they had been following all day at the end of the street. Using their vampire running, Bella and Edward ran so they were about three feet behind the man, with the light that was emanating from him, that apparently only Bella could see.

The man **(A/N calling this person man all the time is getting really annoying, so bear with me till you find out his name, which you should be finding out really soon)** must have heard something rustle behind him, because the next second he turned around, and looked out at the street behind him. Since Bella and Edward were invisible, the man could not see them, so he turned around and kept walking down the street.

The man all of a sudden stopped outside of numbers 11 and 13. Wondering what they could be doing there, Bella looked to where there would normally be a number 12 and saw a faint glow like the one that she saw coming from the man except that it was many different colors coming from the cracks between numbers 11 and 13.

Bella and Edward reading the man's thoughts heard him think 'the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix may be found a number 12 Grimmold (sp?) Place.'

Bella and Edward were thinking along with the man, and as soon as they finished, Bella had to shield her eyed because the light that came from the crack between 11 and 13 became over whelming. After the weird light stopped coming from the house, she opened her eyes. Before her, where there was previously a crack, there was a huge apartment that was between numbers 11 and 13. The man who could ovously see the house too, quickly climed the steps, opened the door, but before he could close the door, Bella and Edward quietly rushed inside. The man closed the door, and started to walk down a long black, (because it was so dark) hallway.

As Bella and Edward neared the end of the hallway, they saw that there was a door at the far end, and there was a faint glow coming from under the crack in the door.

'Wow I haven't seen that faint glow like that since more people started to use electricity. Bell, o my god! I think that thease crazy people are using candles to light that room!! Edward practly yelled at Bella in her head.

'Edward calm down' and with that Bella sent calming waves just to Edward. At once he began to calm down.

'And yes, I would have to agree, that is a little strange that these people are using candles' replied Bella

'That is like so creepy.' Edward thought to Bella, he was still scared, creped out, and amazed that these people still used candles.

'Edward! Will you shut up! I want to know what these people are talking about!' Screamed Bella.

Edward winced at the loudness at which she screamed at him in his head. He looked at her sheepishly, and replied with a hasty 'I'm sorry' before he was silence with a glare from Bella.

So quietly they creeped closer to the door, wanting to see what was going on. They approached the door just as the man went in and closed the door of the room. As it was opened, they got a quick glance of the room. There seemed to be a tall man with a broken nose standing up and looking at the people seated. Bella decided that he was probably the leader of whatever the people in the room where doing. There also seemed to be seven red-headed people in the room. There was a man in a shabby coat sitting toward the corner of the room. His hair must once have been a light brown, but there were many gray hairs that it made his hair look a dark brown. There was a man, who had dark set of cape things on who was almost completely invisible because he was standing in the corner of the room, and the corner was really dark, if not for his face, Bella would not have seen him with the quick glance at the room that she had. The man had dark greasy hair that gave the impression that he had not had a proper bath in years. There were many other people in the room, but with the quick view of the room that Bella got, she could only see these people. And to top it all off, all the people in the room were wearing what looked like a set of robes in various colors.

'Alice would have a field day with that man dressed in black in the corner if she was able to get to him' Bella told Edward with a giggle.

'He probably wouldn't have hair if she had her way' Edward told her with a chuckle.

'K now let's listen to these people and see if they have anything to say to explain how they are dressed.' Replied Bella.

Then they heard the man who was Bella thought was the leader stand up and say "hello Kingisly **(A/N I KNOW that is wrong) **nice of you to join us. Now that he has joined us we can now begin the Order of the Phoenix meeting."

**(A/N I hope that you liked it and I just wanted to tell you now that I will NEVER EVER abandon this story. I will continue, and if I don't update for a while then you can flame me, but other than that I use flames to get rid of the evil vamps. **

**I just wanted to tell you that I am moving Bella's birthday. (extra points to whoever can guess then it will be) **

**Please Review. Reviews make me HAPPY ******** so please review, and give me your ideas, and I will try my best to fit them into my story. **

**And right now I am working on the next chapter, so it SHOULD be up within the next two weeks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N- I hope that you won't be mad at me that I am changing Bella's birthday! **

**I need a Beta, so if anyone would like to be a Beta for this story, please tell me!! I'll have a longer A/N at the bottom, so I won't write long now. **

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned, Twilight and Harry Potter, but if I did do you think that I would be sitting here writing on FF, no I'd be out there writing stories, and I be richer than the Queen!!**

**(J.K is richer than the Queen just in case you didn't know)**

**Last Time: 'K, now let's listen to these people and see if they have anything to say on how they r dressed.**

**Then they heard the man who was, Bella thought, what the leader stand up and say "hello Kingsley, nice of you to join us. Now that Kingsley is here, we can now begin the Order of The Phoenix meeting."**

This is what I use for the speech:

'Thinking inside someone's head'

"Talking"

_Twin telepathy talk in their head (Edward and Bella can't read it from the person's mind)_

Mhmm, wonder who has a twin?

On with the story:

Bella and Edward looked at each other 'What the heck is The Order of the Phoenix' they said to each other almost at the same time.

'Maybe it is some like creepo society that like goes out and kills people in their sleep for no apparent reason' said Edward.

'Edward darling, I really think that you, Emmett, and Jasper are spending too much time watching those spy and James Bond movies, and you know that it is ok if Emmett and Jasper start thinking like that and talking like that, but everyone knows that if you of all people start to copy the movie lines, then there is something wrong.' Bella told Edward at vampire speed.

Edward let out a sigh 'I guess that you are right, I think that we are watching them too much'

Bella snorted quietly. 'Edward now shut-up I want to find out what the Order of the Phoenix is, and what they do'

As Bella was saying this, they heard the man that has just said something about the Order of the Phoenix, speak again "Remus, is Voldemort still having Harry being watched?"

The man who was apparently Remus answered "Yes, he has a different werewolf and sometimes a vampire watch Harry. Greyback told us that Voldemort said that at the first chance, meaning when Harry leaves the protection spells around number 4 we are to bite him. If a vampire is on duty that night, Voldemort said that they are to drain his blood. I don't think that Voldemort wants to kill Harry 

himself anymore, it is more, whoever can kill Harry, do it. And while we are on this topic, I want to tell you that I am on guard duty tonight. I must leave immediately for Privet Drive. I cannot stay for the rest of the meeting, I need to go now, or someone will get suspicious. So, do you have anything that you want to say Dumbledore, before I must go?"

Bella was wondering what they were talking about, so she starting using her power to read minds.

'That stupid Harry Potter won't know what hit him, when I take down the wards of number four Privet Drive and let the Death Eaters in, they will kill Harry. Then once that annoying boy is out of the way, I can kill Voldemort myself, and take over the Wizarding world' Bella thought that the man was the leader, and his name was Dumbledore.

Before she could listen to anymore thoughts, Edward grabbed her and told her 'Bella that man, Remus is coming and we have to get out of here.'

Bella not realizing that someone was coming because she was concentrating on listening to Dumbledore's thoughts, she didn't notice anything more. Now that she was listening to all of the noises, she heard a chair scrape, and footsteps coming toward the door that she and Edward were currently outside.

Bella finally coming to her senses, she took Edward by the hand and ran at vampire speed out the door, just as the man named Remus, opened the door. They rushed outside, and Bella checked both her and Edward, making sure that they were still invisible. They rushed outside and then started talking in their minds because they didn't know where the rest of the family was.

'Edward, did Esme tell you where we were saying. Because I tried to get it out of her and Carlisle for that matter and they were keeping their thoughts disguised whenever they were talking about the house and where we were going to live.' Bella said to Edward

'No, same here both of them were talking in code whenever they started talking about the house. It was actually quite annoying.' Edward replied.

'So what do you think that we should do Edward, and we need to get to the rest of the family before that man comes out the door.'

Before Edward could answer, the door of the house that they had just come out of opened. As soon as the door opened, Bella and Edward breathed in to try and smell the person, and at once they cringed.

'Edward why does that man smell like a werewolf, but at the same time he smells human? I have never smelled anything like that. Have you?' Bella said

After she asked Edward, she turned towards him and his face look scared, and Bella, using her power, she felt confusion and some scared vibes coming of him. Bella, who had never seen Edward like this, she sent calming vibes toward him. Instantly he relaxed.

The man walked out he lifted his nose in the air and started sniffing the air. Bella who was aware that he was trying to sniff to see if there was any danger in the air she grabbed Edward by the arm and, picturing Esme and Carlisle in her mind, turned on the spot.

Before Bella and Edward disappeared, Bella who was listening to the man's thoughts heard

'What the hell? From what I smell there is something that smells like a vampire, but they are invisible and everyone knows that vampires can't do…..'

But, before Bella could hear anything more she and Edward had disappeared.

After Bella turned on the spot and disappeared they ended up on the sidewalk in front of the house. Carlisle and Esme, who had never seen Bella appear suddenly, jumped and screamed. Emmett broke into laughter.

After he had finally calmed down he said "Bella I love you, I have been trying to get Carlisle scream for the longest time. I'm glad that someone was finally able to do it, even if it wasn't me. Thank you very much little sis."

Rose, Alice, and Bella then started laughing. "Oh, Emmett, if I didn't love you, you would be a very dead vampire, all this time I thought that you were becoming gay because you kept going into Carlisle's room when Esme wasn't around."

The whole family then started to laugh. "Come on kids, lets get into the house, the streets lights are going to turn on any second, and we don't want anyone to see us dully sparkling." Esme told her family.

With that statement the Cullens ran at vampire speed into the house. When they got into the house, the Cullens went into the living room that was fully furnished. There was a big screen TV in the center of the room, a small coffee table, a big comfy couch that could easily fit the whole family. Emmett and Jasper went to the TV and was saying how big it was, and how cool it would be to play games on it.

When Carlisle and Esme entered the room, they told Emmett and Jasper to go sit on the couch. The two boys went and sat next to their wives on the couch. One they were sitting, Bella asked where they were.

"That's what we were just about to tell you" began Carlisle "this isn't the house that we are going to be staying at, the hose where we are really going to be living is being built, so until then, we are going to be staying here."

"Where exactly is 'here' we never rode in the car with you guys, so we don't know where we are right now" Edward told Carlisle.

"We are currently at number 6 Privet Drive. The family who lives here is staying in Hawaii in America, for a year and they were putting it up for it to be rented for this year. A year is more than enough time to have the house that we are building finished." Carlisle told Edward in response to this question.

'Edward, where did we hear this street before?' Bella asked Edward

'Love, I think that we heard it at that Order of the Phoenix meeting that we listened on.'

'Oh, yea, I how could I forget, didn't they say that Harry Potter, whoever he is live on Privet Drive.'

'Yes I remember it, but I cannot remember the number, but I think that we should keep an eye out for him, maybe we can help the Order people protect him.'

'Yes maybe, but I cannot remember the number of the house, so we need to look out for this child. I think that I might be able to see that colors surrounding him like the other people. Because I could see light surrounding all those people in the room, and since they were talking about Harry, then he might have the light surrounding him too. But I really want to find out what this light is, I have never seen anyone that has light surrounding them like the people who were in the room.' Bella told Edward.

"Bella and Edward, are you still on the planet that we like to call Earth?" Carlisle asked them.

Bella and Edward told Carlisle that they were sorry. When they talk in their minds, they tend to block out everything else.

"As I was saying, we need to be really careful when we are hunting and in general with everything. This house is right next the humans and we can't have them getting suspicious. We need to act human at all times. Ok? Now everyone can go pick out their rooms." Finished Carlisle.

At once everyone, including Carlisle and Esme rushed upstairs to find their rooms. Bella and Edward were the last one to make it up the stairs. When they got upstairs, they found that all of the rooms were taken, they walked down the hall, hoping that there was another room, when they reached the end of the hallway, there was one last door, and hoping that it was another bedroom, they went up.

'Edward, I think that I probably should have used my powers on them so we would be able to have a room, oh well lets just go ups the stairs. I think that we are in the attic.' Bella said

There was a lot of stairs and they were in a spiral leading up. Bella and Edward walked up the stairs at a human pace so it tool them longer than it normally would have to reach the top of the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, they looked around and Bella's mouth dropped open.

Their room was huge, they thought that it had originally been an attic. There was a big king sized bed in the corner, and although they would never use it, they loved it all the same. There was a big flat screen TV in the corner facing the bed. There was a small area that had a couch, a chair and a rug that was facing the flat screen TV too. Above the bed there was a huge window that was looking over the backyard and the forest that was in the back. There was also a big window seat. It was big enough for Edward and Bella to fit on it comfortably. On the opposite side of the room there was a small window that was overlooking the next house over, that they thought was number four, since they were at number six, Edward and Bella supposed that the next house over was number four. The room had a blue color scheme. The rug was a darker blue, while that ceiling and the walls had a lighter blue on them. The chairs were a dark blue that was darker than the rug. The bedspread was a medium blue.

"Wow" was all Bella could say.

"This room is my dream room, I love it, and I think that Emmett and Jasper are going to fight over the TV because I think that it is bigger than the one that they have downstairs. I love all the blues in this room, and we have a beautiful view of the backyard and if we ever need it we can spy on the neighbors." Edward said to Bella.

"Edward, I know you and I think that the farthest thing on your mind ever is spying on people. Edward I love you." As Bella said that she walked over to the window where Edward was standing and Edward wrapped his arms around her.

Bella looked out at the window and shuttered.

Edward feeling it said "Bella we are vampires, we don't get cold anymore."

Bella smacked him "Its not that, I just have a feeling that someone who is really close to me is going to get hurt. And it isn't anyone in the family, it is someone who I haven't seen in a while, but I don't know when or how"

"I love you Bella, and I wont let anthying happen to anyone that is close to you. But right now I think that we need to go find the rest of the family. It seems that they want us to come down so that we can go hunting as a family."

"Alright! I think that we should go hunting now, cause I'm getting kind of thirsty."

Bella and Edward walked down the stairs and found everyone sitting in the living room on the chairs. Bella told them that she thinks that they should go hunting.

"Ok, come on lets go, but you have to remember that there are humans around, and you need to be really careful of them because you cannot bite anyone." Carlisle said to his coven.

"Carlisle, you don't have to worry, I can use my power to mask the scent of all humans that are near us so we won't even have the urge to bite them." Bella commented.

"I forgot that you had that power Bella, yes I think that that would be very helpful." Carlisle told Bella.

The family went out the back door and into the woods that was behind their house. Once they got into the woods Bella blocked everyone's scent from humans just so no one would accidently slip up. After Bella used her powers on them they went and started to hunt.

After the family got back from hunting, everyone went up into their rooms.

Bella and Edward went up to their room and curled up in the window seat with Bella resting her head on Edward's chest and looking out at the yard.

'Edward, I want to thank you for taking me to Britain, I like it here, and I am sorry for getting mad at you before we left.' Bella said in Edward's mind because they didn't like the rest of the family to hear them with all their super sensitive hearing.

Edward knowing that Bella didn't want the rest of the family to hear them talking he also talked in him mind. 'Bella, you never need to apologize to me. I love you so much and I don't think that anything could change that. And if you never got mad at me I don't think that we would have ever discovered you power.'

With that he kissed her and Bella responded with enthusiasm. But before a couple of seconds Bella and Edward broke apart.

"Edward do you hear that?" Bella asked

"Yes, I think that it is just someone yelling at a child though." Edward told Bella meaning to sooth her but he didn't calm down any. "Come on let's go down stairs and get Carlisle"

Bella and Edward rushed down their staircase at vampire speed. A second later they were in the family room and everyone else was already down there.

"Carlisle, did you hear that noise? Someone was yelling and then it almost sounded that that man hit someone but it almost sounded like it was with a belt." Bella said and ended the last bit in a whisper because she was frightened for whoever was getting hurt.

"Bella and Edward would you be.." Carlisle began, but whatever he was going to say after that was stopped short because they heard shouting.

"There, it's the same man who was screaming before." Bella whispered.

The Cullens listened to the man who was screaming, and because of their vampire hearing. "You little freak!!" the man shouted and I was followed by a whipping noise and a grunt of pain. "Out of the goodness of mine and Petunia's hearts we took you in and cared for you and all of your freakishness." The whipping noise sounded again. "After your freak parents got themselves blown up WE cared for you." Whip and there was no noise from the person now and the Cullens thought that he must have passed out. "Are you even listening to me boy?!" And then there was a noise that sounded like a body being thrown down the stairs. "You little piece of crap! Get up I am talking to you." Whip, whip, whip and the boy screamed.

"Edward I can't take it any longer that poor boy! I'm going to go save him before that man kills him." Bella dry sobbed to Edward and since she was a vampire she couldn't actually cry. After telling Edward that, she ran out of the house.

"Bella wait" and Edward ran after Bella.

Edward caught up with Bella, and she was about ten feet away from the house and she was, what looked like, pushing on air.

"Edward I can't get in, do you see those webs? They are all around the house, and I don't want to set off any alarms by braking them, so I think that I will have to get around the webbing to get into the house." Bella told Edward sensing that he was next to her.

And Edward knowing better than to ask Bella what she was talking about, because he couldn't seen anything around the house and if it wasn't for the invisible barrier thing that was holding him back he would be rescuing the boy already.

Bell was concentrating very hard. She was trying to dismantle the weird golden and red webbing that was surrounding the house. After looking closely at the webbing she closed her eyes and she reached a 

hand out and just as if she was pinching something in mid air she opened her eyes and grinning at Edward that told him that she had removed the webbing. The whole possess didn't take longer that a couple seconds.

After dismantling the gold and red webbing that was surrounding the house Bella and Edward rushed into the yard and they saw the man who was standing over the boy with a belt in his hand and he was whipping the boy. Bella not believing what she was seeing, she grabbed the man who had the belt and turning him around and growling. Edward who had never seen Bella acting like this before because she even felt bad the first couple of times she hunted animals and drank their blood. So even Edward was scared when he saw Bella this way, he knew the human would be scared if he was in his right state of mind.

Bella continued growling and the sky began to grow dark and thunder and lightning were now streaking across the sky. The human looked at Bella with hate in his eyes. If the human was in his right state of mind he would have noticed these things, but since he wasn't he never saw what was happening to Bella and how she was reacting.

"What the hell are you?! You are like those freaks that come into my house to check up on that pile of filth." With that he nodded over to the boy that looked like he was barely alive.

Bella knew that she had to take the kid to get some help for him. She could hear that he heart was faintly beating.

"You worthless piece of shit! This boy deserved better, you will forget that this boy had ever lived, you know nothing of him. It would be as if he had never had existed" Bella's voice must have had some meaning with the man, because first he was really scared and the next he had a blank look on his face and then he slumped to the ground and started whimpering.

With one last withering look at the whale of a man she picked up the boy and she ran to her house. As soon as Bella entered the house she thought with all her might for no one to be able to see this house or any member of her family and especially this boy. With that the house that she was in, vanished and another house appeared, and no one would know that there was anyone ever living in the house because the occupants were never seen.

**(Privet Drive Outside the wards on number 4)**

The same man who Bella and Edward saw coming out of the house at the Order of the Phoenix house suddenly looked up, he had felt a disturbance in the wards around the house and the storm that had come up all of a sudden, vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The man looked at the house to see two blurs run into the house next door and he was sure that he was seeing things because the two blurs vanished as soon as they entered the boundary line that separated number 4 and number 6. He disregarded this at once because he thought that he had just imagined it. And he soon forgot about this.

Knowing that something won't right in the house, he forgot what Dumbledore said to him and he walked into the house, he would rember this sight for as long as he lived. Someone's blood was spattered all over the walls. There were trackes where it looked like someone was being thrown into a wall. He took a deep breath. He smelled Harry's blood. Now frantic to find Harry, the man was ran out 

into the yard, he saw Harry's uncle lying in the grass whimpering. When the man tried to use legimency on him he found that he had no memory of Harry ever living in the house, when he tried to look in deeper to see if there was some trace of someone magicing the memory out of the man, he found that there was no trace of any magic being ever used on or around Harry's uncle.

The man ran back into the house and outside, once he was outside he vanished with a crack looking really panicked.

**(Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office) **

Dumbledore looked up from what he was reading when he heard a small beeping noise. He looked around and saw that the numerous amounts of trinkets that he had watching Harry Potter's ever aspect and move, started spinning really fast and whistling loudly and then all of a sudden stopped to a standstill. Never in the 17 years that they had been watching the boy had they ever become completely still. The only explanation was that Harry Potter was dead.

**A/N- Well, there is the latest chapter. I wanted to try and make it exciting and I hope that you liked it! Please, please, please, please I'm begging you to review!! **

**Also as a said above I really need a beta, so if anyone would like to beta my story, please tell me! And the beta I would like to be able to bounce some ideas off of. **

**I have another question for you guys, I would like to know if you would like me to write longer chapter, and it would take longer to update. If I did shorter updates, I would write way shorter chapters. It is your choice. And please tell me your idea.**

**I also have a poll up! Please go and vote on it!! I need your ideas!**

**If anyone has any ideas please tell me and I will try my best to include them into the story!**

**REVIEV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

**As you may have seen with all my spelling errors (lol I am horrible at spelling never have been good at it) I really need a beta so please anyone can be my beta just tell me please.**

**I know that I had "twin telepathy' but as a thought about it I think that its kinda stupid and I know that I also had for something when people talk to animals, but I thought about it again and its stupid cause the person who I was going to have talk to animals was Bella and she 'eats' the animals so it would be stupid to have her talk to them, but I think that she will be able to talk to magical animals, cause the Cullens won't 'eat' them cause there magical. But idk yet. Please give me your ideas.**

**Oh, and as a warning, Harry is OOC because I'm not J.K Rowling. Hope that you like it!!**

This is what I use for the speech:

_Thinking inside someone's head and when Bella and Edward talk to each other._

"Talking"

**The Cullens' House **

Bella and Edward ran into the House, with Bella holding an almost dead Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World (although Bella and Edward didn't know that yet). They ran around the house trying to find Carlisle and finally they found him in his room helping Esme unpack some of their things.

As soon as they rushed into the room Carlisle looked up and smelt blood. "Kids take this young man up and into your room because it is on the top floor of the house and we don't want Jasper to smell the blood and come into any room. Up there we will hear him coming up the stairs first." Carlisle ordered at vampire speed.

Without waiting Bella ran up to their room and gently laid Harry onto the bed. Edward then rushed up the stairs with Carlisle with his medical bag in hand. He went over to Harry, after Bella telling him what the boy's name was and he started to assess Harry's condition. After a couple of seconds because he was working at vampire speed he looked up.

He was just about to open his mouth to tell Edward and Bella what was wrong with Harry, when he felt something rush by his head. The next thing that they saw was Bella standing over Harry with her eyes a dark black, filled with hunger. Edward and Carlisle went to go and try to stop Bella, but before they could take a step they felt as though they were bound with something, but when they looked down they saw nothing there. They could only watch helplessly and Bella bent down and pierced Harry's skin.

Harry let out a scream as Bella bit him. Edward started yelling out to Bella trying to get her to stop.

"Bella please stop. I know that you really don't want to do this. This boy Harry probably has a family that loves him. Why would you do that to him?" Edward screamed as Bella hoping to get her to stop drinking his blood.

Bella stopped after she heard Edward scream at her because he had never yelled at her before. Bella looked at Harry and gasped. In her surprise she let Edward and Carlisle go from the invisible ropes that had them bound. Edward ran over to Bella and she started to sob into Edward's chest.

"Edward what happened to me? I can't believe that I did that how could I do that to anyone. Poor Harry" Bella dry sobbed.

She then looked over at Carlisle, hoping that the venom could still be sucked out like Edward had done with Bella when she was bit by James. Knowing what Bella was thinking, Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella, I'm sorry, the venom was in his system too long, it cannot be sucked out." Carlisle told Bella sadly.

"I cannot believe what I did. In the shock of what happened with Harry, I forgot to block the scent of his blood out and I took a deep breath, and I smelt his blood and it was like nothing I had ever smelt before. It was so good. I kinda let my instincts take over and then I remember Edward yelling at me, and he has never yelled at me before, and then I came back to myself and then realized what I was doing. I can't believe that I did it. I feel so stupid" Bella said between sobs.

"It's ok Bella; we all had a slip up. But you should be proud of yourself. I even think that his blood smells good and I have had a century's worth of control. You are just getting golden eyes. They still have some red in them. You were able to stop. When I was a newborn like you I know that I wouldn't be able to stop if I was sucking a human's blood out" Said Edward in a calming voice.

Bella started to relax, when the screaming started. Bella rushed over to Harry and started to talk to him.

"I am so sorry. It's my entire fault I hope that you will forgive me. I couldn't handle the smell of all the blood."

Harry was screaming so hard that no one knew how much that he actually heard. Bella sat by his side and kept talking to him in a calming voice. After about an hour of constant screaming he stopped and looked at Bella.

"The fire, it burns…..I think that I'm dead. Please help put out the fire." Harry spoke out in a whisper while cringing from the pain and his voice was almost horse.

Bella felt miserable because she knew that it was all her fault for Harry's pain. The pain must have subsided somewhat because Harry had stopped screaming and Bella, Edward and Carlisle could hear uneven ragged breathing, but it was like Harry had fallen asleep, for however short a time.

Bella went over and sat on the edge of the enormous bed that Harry was sleeping on. She concentrated on making a cool towel appear in her hands and started wiping the sweat off his forehead because she felt so helpless because she thought that this was her fault and it was really the only thing that she could do. Bella started talking to Harry in a soothing voice, and telling him how sorry she was for all the pain that he was in. Bella must have sat there on the edge of the bed for an hour before Harry woke up and started screaming again. Bella felt really helpless because she could only sit and watch while Harry was in so much pain.

The pain that Harry was in started to subside near the middle of the third day. Bella was still mad at herself that she actually bit Harry. Edward was with Bella throughout Harry's transformation. As the pain started to subside for Harry, Edward knew and he told Bella that Harry was nearing the end of the three days.

"Edward, it's all my fault if I had had better control, or was using my power this never would have happened. Now he's probably going to hate me for like a century." Dry sobbed Bella into Edward's shoulder.

Edward pulled her off his shoulder and looked Bella in the eyes. "Bella please stop this this really isn't your fault. You are a 5 month newborn and you were able to sit in an airplane filled with people and not want to kill anyone. You should know this, but Jasper was even having trouble with controlling his thirst. And yes I know that that is one of your powers but, still that is amazing, to be on that plane for hours and have to constantly remember for it to keep blocking the scent. And then in the airport you were able to keep Jasper from killing anyone and also yourself, oh, and you were listening to that guy's thoughts too. I am so proud of you." And with that Edward kissed Bella on the lips.

"But he didn't need to be bitten. Couldn't Carlisle fix him? He didn't look that bad."

"That's what I came up to tell you, Carlisle told me that he needed to bite Harry, or he was going to die because of blood loss. So can you please stop worrying about it and help me tell him what he is when he wakes up because Alice just told me that he would wake up in about an hour."

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you so much." And with that Bella leaned in and kissed Edward again.

Bella and Edward sat on the edge of the bed, with Edward's arms wrapped around Bella watching Harry as he squirmed a few more times and then was still.

_Is he done with the transformation yet? _ Edward asked Bella.

_How am I supposed to know? _Bella replied

_Well why don't you use Alice's power, love and figure it out? _

_Oh, yea I could do that._

Bella focused on Harry and she got a vision.

_The transformation is over now and will open his eyes in about 30 seconds. _Bella told Edward.

Edward and Bella watched as Harry sat up at a speed that he could never achieve as a human and looked around and gasped. They watched as Harry looked around and he took off his glasses, and then put them on then took them off.

Edward chuckled and Bella giggled at what Harry was doing. It was when they had laughed that Harry looked around at noticed them sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Wow, they are like inhumanly beautiful, especially the girl, wow is she hot. _ Harry thought.

Edward hearing what Harry was thinking about Bella, growled. Bella slapped him.

_That was kinda weird; I wonder why he growled I wonder…wait he growled? That's kinda weird cause people aren't supposed to growl. _Harry wondered

Bella giggled again.

_I really like that sound, almost like bells. Her laugh matches her cause she is so hot. _ Harry thought

Edward growled again and went to open his mouth but then closed it again like he didn't know what he wanted to say.

_What is it with this guy, people aren't supposed to growl. What is he like part dog or something? _Harry wondered.

At this both Bella and Edward broke out in laughter. Harry thought that they were insane. Because he had no idea what they were laughing at.

"I can assure you that we are not insane and _trust me, _Edward is not a dog." Bella said.

"Um...Ok then, I think that I'm just going to go now because I have no idea what is happening, and its kinda weird." Harry said and he was surprised because he voice was smooth and velvety just like the girl's was.

As soon as he had said this, a girl that was inhumanly beautiful just like the people in the room, she had spiky black hair, and was on the shorter side bounced into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with the other two.

Alice looked at Harry and said "You can't leave, I'm sorry."

Then she looked at Bella and Edward, _He can't leave this house or smell outside because if he does, I had a vision that we would kill like half the block before we would be able to stop him. And then the volturi would come. Oh, and Carlisle said that you need to tell Harry about him being a vampire soon because Harry needs blood before he smells humans and goes out on a killing spree. _

And with that Alice bounced out of the room.

Edward turned toward Harry "Do you have any questions?" He asked.

Harry looked at him and then said "Who are you and who was that?"

"My name it Edward Cullen" He pointed to Bella "And this is my darling wife Bella Cullen. And the person who just bounced out of the room was Alice Cullen, my sister."

"And…er…what what are you because you, Bella and Alice are all inhumanly beautiful."

"We are vampires" Bella answered for Edward.

Harry jumped off the bed and started backing away. Then after looking back and forth from Edward and Bella a couple of times he started to laugh.

"You, probably the two most beautiful people that I have seen in my life and you are seriously telling me that you are vampires? Ha-ha yea right."

Bella and Edward looked at each other. And Harry thought that it looked like they were having their own privet conversation, but Harry knew that that was like impossible. But in all actuality they were.

_Why doesn't he believe us? Did you read his mind? He was thinking of the Hollywood movie vampires like they were real. There is something really weird about that kid. I wonder why he thinks that. _Bella said to Edward

_I really don't know why he doesn't believe us and why he is comparing him to the, using your word, Hollywood vampires. That's really weird Emmett, Rose and Esme believed Carlisle and I the first time when we told him that they were a vampire. _Edward replied to Bella.

_I think that we should just let him find out by himself. I think I know what to do._

"Ok, think whatever you want to think." Bella told Harry.

Bella walked over and picked up something that was on the dresser and started looking at it. Then all of a sudden she threw it with all of her vampire speed at Harry's head. Harry, at vampire speed reached up and grabbed the thing out of the air before it hit his head (not like it would have hurt anyway.)

"What the heck was that for!?" Harry said loudly.

"Did you even see how fast that that moved or how quickly you caught that?" Bella replied.

"Um…no…why would I? It's not like I moved at super-human speed."

"Ok, whatever you want to think. Do you still think that you aren't a vampire?"

"Yea totally, there is no reason why I would even think myself a vampire."

"Ok, if you really think that, follow me" Bella replied.

And with that Bella led Harry out of the room. Edward got off the bed and started following her because he had a feeling of what she was trying to do and she needed all the help she could get if something went wrong.

She went down the stairs and before she reached the living room where the rest of the Cullens were hanging out she all sent them a telepathic message.

_I am going to bring Harry outside so he could smell humans. Then as soon as he tries to go after one I will turn on my power so Harry will then be able to resist the scent of human blood. It's the only think _

_that I could think of; because he won't believe anything that I try and tell him. He really doesn't think that he is a vampire. _Bella thought to her family.

_If that's what you really think will work Bella, I will let you try it because he really needs to know that he is a vampire so he doesn't go outside and kill people. But I just want you to take Emmett outside with you because he will restrain him somewhat. _Carlisle told Bella

_Yea I was planning to take him anyway. And I will try and make him invisible so that he won't be seen by anyone because now he probably presumed dead._

Bella finished the conversation in a matter of seconds, because they were all talking a vampire speed.

Bella then went into the living room and Bella, having already told Emmett that he had to come with them; he got up and followed Edward out of the house.

"I want you to follow after Emmett ok, Harry?" Bella told him.

"K" Harry replied.

Bella went out the front door first and Edward and Emmett followed. She concentrated and willed Harry to go invisible so only Edward, Emmett and herself could see him.

Harry walked out of the house and immediately became over come with many new smells. He could hear everything. One smell stood out the most. It was something that he had never smelled before, but he knew he had to have it. It smelled better than anything better than he had ever tasted. He crouched, just like he did this a million times. And as he was about to spring and race toward the closest smell, all of a sudden the wonderful, delicious smell that he smelled was cut off.

Harry looked around, confused.

"What happened?" Harry said.

The person on the street must have heard something and looked around the spot around were Harry was. Bella and Edward started to read his mind to see if that he really did see Harry.

_Was that…no I think that I was just imagining things. Dumbledore told the whole Order that he had died. I really need to sleep. I am starting to imagine things, like Harry talking. Merlin, I miss that kid, I wish that something had happened differently. Dumbledore told us that he was captured by Death Eaters. Harry was probably tortured till he died. I wish that I could just see him for another minute. Why are those people at that house looking at me? That's kinda creepy. They are really beautiful, but they smell unlike other humans. I should ask them if they saw what happened to Harry. They are new on the street so I wonder…._The person who Bella, by looking through his thoughts using some of Edward's and Aro's power, she found out that he was Lupin and he taught Harry and his friends Hermione and Ron their third year.

_Edward, we need to go into the house like NOW. _

Bella, Edward, Emmett, and an invisible Harry ran into the house using vampire speed when the man was looking the other way. When they got into the safety of the house Bella took the spell that was on him and making him invisible.

Carlisle was waiting at the door with a mug that everyone (besides Harry) realized was warm deer blood. Carlisle handed it to Harry and he took it and chugged it down just like any newborn would do.

"Harry, I'm sorry that we can't let you go hunt by yourself right now, but you can't go back outside until probably tomorrow." Carlisle told Harry.

"What? Oh, yea I guess I'm a vampire now, and of course I need blood." Harry said with a sigh.

"We are sorry, but if we never bit you and turned you, you would have died, and I try not and have anyone die if I will prevent it. But I am sorry." Carlisle said.

"That's ok. I always knew Uncle Vernon would go too far one day. He was always blamed me because I was magical."

Everyone besides Edward and Bella looked at him weird. Bella, while Harry was going through the transformation looked at all of his memories, and thoughts to see why that man was beating up on him. Bella probably knew more about Harry and his life, than Harry did himself. And as Bella was finding everything about Harry, she was relaying it to Edward as she was finding it out. So as Harry was telling his life story about how he was the boy-who-lived and his time at Hogwarts Bella was telling Edward about what she found out about Lupin.

_Edward, did you listen to what that man was thinking at that moment when he heard Harry? _Bella asked.

_Yes honey, I did. What about it?_

_Well, that person who looked over at the sound of Harry's voice. And, guess what? That person was Lupin. _

_And…._

_Be quiet Edward. I'm telling you. Anyway he was one of Harry's parents' best friends when they were at Hogwarts. They were each an animagus, well we know that. But I guess when I was searching through Harry's memories, I must have missed Lupin. But I think that Harry just forgot him really early on in the transformation. Well he was a werewolf, but not like Jake. He only changes at the full moon. That's why he had such a keen sense of smell and could smell that we were different. And that's also why and the Order meeting he smelled different. And I think that there is another kind of vampire, the magical kind. Because Lupin was also thinking on how we also kind of smelled like a vampire but, as he said 'we didn't have the right characteristics' of I guess being the kind of vampire that was in Harry's world. _

_I kinda feel bad for him; cause Harry doesn't even remember him. I think that I'm going to try and place all the memories of Lupin back into Harry's head because Lupin was a sort of a big part of Harry's life. Then I think that we could invite Lupin to see Harry because since he is a werewolf, and we are vampires he can't tell anyone because he is a mythical creature too and I don't think that he would want us to tell _

_Jake and the other werewolves that there is another species of them out there cause I think that Sam would have his pack hunt them down or something. And if that doesn't work I could always cast a spell on him to make sure that he doesn't tell other people about us._

_And I guess that Harry and Lupin was really close. He is really sad because he thinks Harry is dead. He is about to go home and kill himself because he thought that he heard Harry's voice and Harry is calling him, or something weird like that. I couldn't quite understand it. _Bella finished telling Edward and waited for him to say something on the subject.

_Yea I think that we could do that. I agree with everything that you said. And if you think that you could try and implant the memories into Harry's head before we go and find this, Lupin. I'm going to have to ask Carlisle about the other types of vampires and werewolves. I do not think that he knew that there were other kinds out there. And we still have to find the right time to tell him about you being a witch. _Edward said.

_Do we really have to? I don't want your whole family to think differently about me once we tell them. _

_Yes, love we really have to tell them, and I know that they won't treat you any differently because they are your family and could never stop loving you. And if they do they will have to deal with me and Emmett because and he would say 'no one can touch my little sis. I'll kill ANYONE who will ever try to hurt her.' I think that that applies for his own family too. _Edward finished.

_Thank you Edward you always know just the thing to say that would make me feel better. I love you so much. _

_I love you too._

They finished their conversation when Edward lightly kissed Bella on the lips. Then Edward and Bella listened to Harry as he told the rest of the Cullens of his last two years at school and of his godfather's death.

After he had finished with his life story, he got up and started walking around the house looking at everything. Bella and Edward walked up and into their room in the attic and sat down on the bed.

"Harry, could you come up in our room please?" Bella called.

"Yea I'm coming." He yelled back to Bella.

At vampire speed he ran up to Edward and Bella's room.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"I need you to come here and lie down on the bed and close your eyes." Bella told him.

Harry was a little wary but figured that he could trust Bella because she was the one who saved his life. He walked over to the bed and lay down and slowly closed his eyes. Bella walked over and put her hands on either side of Harry's head. She then closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly she tried to 

patch together the missing pieces of Harry's memory. She realized that there was a lot of missing memories. They were mostly of Lupin and some of his friends.

All of a sudden Harry sat up and gasped.

"I cannot believe that I actually forgot Lupin. He was like a father to me. Thank you so much for replacing them. And I cannot believe that I lost so much of my memory." Harry said to Bella.

"Good now that you have your memories back. And remember when I took you outside and you wanted to go and kill that man that was walking by on the street?"

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, my powers are that I am able to block the scent of human blood, and I am able to take other vampire's powers. I don't really take them though I sorta borrow them, if you know what I mean, so that the vampire that I took the power from still has the power, it's just that I have it too."

Harry nodded again in understanding.

"Well by combining Edward and Aro's, I'll tell you about him later, I was able to see all of a person's memories. That's how I was able to replace yours. But the person who you tried to kill was your parents' friend Lupin and he thinks that you are dead. And because he is a werewolf I think that we should tell him because he cannot tell anyone else because he is also a magical creature. So since he is missing you so much, to the point where he is debating to kill himself. Edward and I are going to find him so that he won't be in so much pain and so you would be able to still talk to someone from your human life." Bella finished.

It took Harry a couple of minutes to comprehend everything that Bella had said. As realization hit a look of shock and horror crossed over his features.

"I tried…kill Lupin, Oh sweet Merlin." Harry whispered and he became the first vampire in history to faint from shock.

**A/N- I'm really sorry that I never updated you all must really hate me. : ( I really sorry I hope that you forgive me. : ) please! **

**And I know that it was kinda weird with Bella implanting things into Harry's mind but he had to lose some things with his transformation. Cause Edward said that vampires lose most of their human lives during transformation. (And, no Bella doesn't have all her memories either, she just has them of Edward and the Cullens because they sorta were her life. She only knows about the wolves because Edward told her about them. Other than that her memory is blank) Since Harry needed to keep all his knowledge of the magical world and the spells, Lupin kinda fit just cause he's one favorite characters (that's not including the Cullens haha) and I really wanted him in the story so it was the only way to kinda fit. **

**And Harry's reason for fainting will come in later in the next chapter, but I promise that he is not going to have any human traits. He is going to be all vampire!**

**Please, Please review and tell me how I am doing!!**

**I still have the poll on my profile up so if you haven't voted, please do but I think I know what the pairings will be, based on the votes.**


End file.
